The Rose of the Night
by I'mMissingTheTrain
Summary: A little story that ships Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley :3   Nothing major to tell you about so, enjoy and all that jazz c:


I watched as she ran her hands through her soft auburn hair and laughed as her cousin, Albus I think, said something. She was sitting at her place at the Gryffindor table, the same seat she had sat in since the very first moment in First Year when the sorting hat put her in Gryffindor. She sat next to her other cousin Lily and across from her sat her brother Hugo and her cousin James. Everyone knew them. Everyone knew their names. They were the sons and daughters of the legendary trio. Hugo and Rose, the children of the great Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. You could tell without knowing that Rose was Hermione's daughter. She was bright and studious, a head girl in the making. And then there is Albus, James and Lily. The children of the Harry Potter. The boy who lived. The boy who defeated Voldemort. The chosen one. People know me for my family too. There is hardly any wizarding family who hasn't heard of the Malfoy's. Unfortunately for me, I'm pretty sure the Sorting hat only put me in Slytherin because I'm a Malfoy rather than the house I really should be in.

I watched as Rose and Lily stood up and ran out of the great hall, their reddish hair flowing behind them. I stood up to see where they were going and by the time I left the hall I could just see them through the window heading off from the school. I assumed they were going to visit Hagrid, the gamekeeper because they often go out to him after meals.  
>I decided to take a stroll around the castle to see if there was any chance that Rose would come back alone. I knew how my family felt about impure wizarding families, I knew how I was meant to feel about them, but I couldn't get Rose out of my mind. The first moment I laid eyes on her in the Hogwarts Express in the first term, I fell for her immediately. For four years I had tried to find any excuse I could to talk to her. We were kind of friends but we didn't talk that often anymore, mostly because she is constantly in the library studying for the O.W.L.S.<p>

Just as I was thinking about this, she rounded the corner arms full of books and parchment. I laughed and waved at her and she smiled back and bobbed her heads because she couldn't move her arms.

"Well, if it isn't Rose Weasley, weighed down with books as usual. You are your mother's daughter"

"Oh please stop saying that! You will not believe the amount of professors who tell me I am just like my mother" She wailed laughingly " 'Oh Rose, you are just like you're mother that potion is perfect. You're mother Hermione Granger I remember her, brightest witch of her age!' "

"Last time I checked, being told you're smart was a good thing" I replied teasingly "Do you need any help with those books my lady" I bowed low while saying this.

She laughed at me and threw a pile of books at me.

"Well isn't Scorpius Malfoy just the perfect gentleman today" She said mockingly. "SO do you want to come to the library with me to study? I was meant to go with Lily but she decided to stay with Hagrid."  
>I swallowed and quickly replied:<br>"Yes! Oh, em I mean, er yeah sure um.."

She looked at me oddly for a moment but then she beckoned me to follow her and she turned and starting running towards the main entrance. I started strolling after her and she stopped and waited just inside the door, watching me with her big brown eyes. She started pulling her hair out of it's loose plait and I watched as the wind caught strands of it and blew them up all over her face. She laughed and tried to control her hair. I laughed too and caught up with her as she was brushing it quickly to get the knots out of it. I watched the auburn curtain fall past her waist and she looked up at me quickly and started walking again until she reached the library.  
>She stopped at a table and stared down the rows of books, her mind somewhere else.<p>

"You okay, Rosy Posy?" I asked, calling her the nickname I gave her in second year because of her rosy cheeks.  
>She looked up and her eyes looked a little misty.<p>

"Oh, yeah I'm fine Scorp, I was just thinking.. When my mum and dad were here, they had a purpose, they fought with Uncle Harry from the start, and they believed everything he said about Voldemort, even when nobody else did. My mum and my dad, they met here. They always tell me and my brothers that they always loved eachother, but whenever we talk to Uncle Harry, he always tells us that they hated eachother with a passion when they first met." She broke off laughing when she noticed Albus standing in the doorway.  
><em><strong><br>End of Scorpius' narration. **_

"Hey Al! What's up?" I questioned him lightly.  
>"Oh hey Rosie, have you seen Lil around?" He asked sounding worried.<p>

"It's okay, she stayed down at Hagrid's."

I saw relief flood his face and he waved and ran off. shook my head and smiled. Albus was way too overprotective of Lily. I think it's because his father asked him to look after her. Uncle Harry always worried about Lily because she was his only daughter. Aunt Ginny is much less worried about it. She always laughingly reminds Harry that there isn't as much to worry about as there was when they were in school. Then she said that it was okay anyway because us Weasley girls could handle ourselves. When she said this she winked at me.  
>"I mean look at Rosie, you don't see her brother fighting her battles for her!"<p>

Then Uncle Harry had glanced at me. He opened his mouth as if he was going to say something but then he heard something from the hall.

"Harry? You in here mate?"  
>It was my dad, and when Harry heard his voice he jumped up and ran out to the hall.<p>

We hear messing and laughing, almost as if they had turned back into little boys again. I sat in the seat next to Aunt Ginny and we both sighed and said:  
>"Boys!"<p>

Lily started giggling then and mum came in to sit with us. I remember the heat of the fire that warmed us. I remember mum running her hands through my hair and Lily climbing up onto her mum's lap and falling asleep like a kitten, giving contented wriggles. I remember James and Hugo were in the middle of a game of Wizard's chess while Albus sat in a corner by himself reading my mum's old book, Hogwarts: A History.

"Rose!"  
>This shout knocked me out of my daydream, and I looked up at Scorpius giving me an odd look. I barely registered him. This often happened to me. Whenever I thought too much about my family it made me homesick. I knew I wouldn't be able to study now so I excused myself and picked up my books.<br>I walked back to the common room in a daze, I walked in and saw Lily, Albus, Hugo and James sitting on the couches reading letters.  
>Hugo looked up and saw me. <p>

"Hey Roo! You got a letter from mum and one from dad too!"  
>He handed two envelopes to me excitedly and waited for me to open it but unlike the rest of my family I preferred to read my letters alone so I walked slowly into my dorm.<br>I opened the first letter and looked at the large scrawl of my father's handwriting on the page.

To Rosie,

How is fourth year going? I hope the work isn't too much because when I was in Fourth year the work was bloody hard! Especially in potions with old Snape! He bloody hated me. How are the Quidditch teams this year, I remember we used to love games against Gryffindor and Slytherin, they were bloody brilliant! Well except when Slytherin won, we never heard the end of it from all of them, especially Malfoy. Have you talked to Hagrid recently? Has he told you anything he shouldn't have? Ha-ha!  
>Well I just hope he isn't saying anything about me!<br>All right I'm going to watch the Quidditch world cup now so bye Rosy Posy.  
>See you for the holidays,<br>Dad.

I laughed at my father's letter, he tried hard but he was just such a boy. I folded it up and put it in my letterbox. I would reply to it later.  
>I glanced at the other letter, the address written in curly copperplate. I opened the letter with shaking hands and unfolded the thick parchment.<p>

My dearest girl Rosie,  
>How are you darling? How is Hugo, is he behaving? How is your work coming on in divination? I know you find it hard sweetheart but don't worry about it, I can help you with it? I miss you so much, as does your father though he may not say so. He's never been quite good at putting his feelings into words but he's trying.<br>How are Lily, Albus and James? Harry is worried that something could happen though we reminded him that compared to our time in school yours would be a simple levitation spell! I know the Yule ball is coming up. Do you think you will go with someone? Don't worry I won't tell your father. I remember my Yule ball. I went with Victor Krum. Your father tried to ask me but I refused because, well… let's just say your father and I didn't always have the best relationship. He and Harry went with two girls anyway and to be perfectly honest I'm glad I didn't go with him because he had received some sort of outfit from his mother that looked like it was meant for a girl! Don't tell him I said that though.

Oh darling I can hardly wait to see you for Christmas. Make sure you take care of your brothers and your cousins. Remember that your father and I love you very much and hope you have the best time this year.  
>Do write soon Rose dear.<p>

With much love,

Your mother.

After reading this I found tears streaming down my face. I missed my mum, I missed my dad. I missed Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny. I missed Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur and Victoire my beautiful cousin. I wanted to talk to Uncle George and Uncle Charlie. I wanted to listen to dad and Uncle Percy arguing. I wanted to visit Nana Molly and Granddad Arthur and get fed my weight in food. I want to sleep in my room and hear the muggles get up for work.

I love Hogwarts and it's my second home but I hate being away from my family. I suddenly needed to talk to my brother and my cousins. I needed some sort of connection to home so I cleaned my eyes and changed out of my robes into my blue 'R' jumper and some jeans and rush downstairs to them.  
>I sit between Lily and Albus and listen to their chatter. Lily runs her hands through my hair and Albus sits and reads his book quietly. James and Hugo start a game of Wizards chess. The familiarity of the scene makes tears prick in my eyes. I decide to write my reply to mother so I stand up and look around once more to grab a quill and some parchment. I sit gnawing at my thumb before deciding what to write. I thought about the Yule Ball. I didn't really have anyone to invite. Or did I? I could always ask Scorpius if he was free. I wasn't nervous about talking to him so with a sigh of relief I set about writing my letter.<p>

Dearest Mother,

I hope you are well and that it isn't too cold in the house. My divination teacher says I am progressing well and sometimes gives me extra lessons at lunchtime. Hugo is fine, the odd trick or two here or there but generally he is behaving this term. It's okay Mum, I know that dad tries in his letters so tell him I love him and that I will write to him soon.  
>Lily is fine, she is helping Hugo with a potions project and they both seem to be handling it well. James is fine though I don't hear from him much that he is always out at Quidditch practice. Albus is as studious as ever, it's hard to catch him outside the library! Tell Uncle Harry not to worry, all his kids are fine!<br>Oh the Yule Ball? I haven't really thought about it. I might go with Scorpius. You remember Scorpius Malfoy, don't you mum? Well he's my friend so I could ask him. I'm not too sure yet so don't go blabbing about it to the whole world. You must not tell dad. He wont like that I'm going with anyone and especially not a Malfoy. He is so prejudiced. Just because he hated Draco Malfoy doesn't mean that I should hate Scorpius.  
>Oh mum! How funny that would have been, did anyone take a picture?<br>Do you have anything I could borrow for the Yule Ball? I was hoping you could send me a dress soon.  
>Oh mum. I can't wait to see you.<br>Send my love to Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny and make sure all the Weasleys know how much I miss them. I promise to look after the rest of them here.  
>I love you so much, you and dad.<br>With love and kisses,  
>Rose.<p>

I was satisfied with this letter so I folded as best I could and put on my thick coat and walk to the owlery and saw Ellro, my snowy owl. I was just going to attach my mum's letter to her foot but then I thought that I should write a letter to my dad too. So I pulled out a random bit of parchment out of my pocket and sat down.

Dear daddy,

Fourth year is fine. Nothing too demanding, though I have Professor Narthwar for potions and I'm half-sure that he is unqualified.

Quidditch is fine. Ravenclaw are top of the league by one point. Gryffindor are second then ten points behind them is Hufflepuff surprisingly and then last place is Slytherin, you should be happy daddy!  
>Yes Lil and myself went down to Hagrid's earlier. He just tells us about you and mum and Uncle Harry and what you used to get up to.<br>He always tells us stories about you and mum too!  
>Oh well, I hope your team does well too. And tell Uncle Harry that James is doing great at Quidditch. A real legacy to him because he is winning all the games for Gryffindor.<br>Goodbye daddy,  
>Rosy Posy.<p>

I felt better after writing that letter so I tied both letters to Ellro's foot and sent her flying. Just then I heard footsteps behind me, I turned and saw Scorpius walking towards me. I smiled at him and he smiled back but he looked nervous about something.

"What's up, Scorp?" I asked him  
>"Oh, uh I wanted to ask you something" He said swallowing nervously.<br>"Shoot" I said warily. 

"Oh I was just, um wondering if you would go the Yule Ball with me or you don't have to I was just thinking if you um wanted to we could- "

"Scorp! Calm down! Of course I'll go with you, I was going to ask you anyway!" I said smiling at him.

"R-really? You were?" He asked, his eyes lighting up.

"Yep, I was" I replied curtly "I have to get back to my dorm now but maybe I'll see you tomorrow?"  
>"Yes, sure tomorrow" He said smiling sweetly.<p>

I smiled back and started making my way down the steep Owlery steps, clutching my coat when I walked out into the cold night air. For some reason whenever I saw Scorpius Malfoy I got butterflies in my stomach. It hadn't taken me long to notice his beauty, it was enough to make me want to cry. His voice was deep and musical. He didn't seem like the usual Slytherin, he wasn't power hungry, he was loyal and sweet and brave and smart. That's why I am his friend without permission. Before I started my first year, my dad said just one thing to me and that was to stay away from Malfoys no matter what. I had agreed then because I had heard all of dad's stories about Draco. The first time I talked to Scorpius I had no idea who he was. I was sitting alone in the train and the door had opened and a small shy looking boy had opened the door and asked nervously if I minded if he sat here. I told him it would be fine. At first we hadn't really spoken but after a few minutes I broke the silence by asking his name.

"Oh, my name is Scorpius" He replied quietly looking downwards.

"Well my name is Rose." I told him plainly "Is this your first year too?"

"Yeah, I'm really nervous." He said shakily, finally meeting my eye "Are you?"

"Not at all!" I said excitedly "My mum and dad and all my uncles and aunts told me all about Hogwarts and about all the lessons, I can't wait!"

We had continued this sort of unimportant chatter until the train had pulled into it's station. When we got off I said goodbye and that I hoped we would see eachother again sometime.

It wasn't until we entered the Great Hall that I realised that I'd disobeyed my dad's only rule. When my name got called out and I walked up to place the hat on my head I happened to notice Scorpius in the crowd wearing a horrified expression. I was so confused as I sat with the Gryffindors, it wasn't until his name was called out that I figured it out.

"Scorpius Malfoy"

The word Malfoy kept ringing in my ears. Malfoy! Of all the people I could have talked to why did it have to be a Malfoy. I then realised that my dad was wrong about the Malfoys. Maybe Scorpius's father was bad but Scorpius wasn't. Even though I thought this, whenever my dad asked me about school I never mentioned Scorpius.

I reached the Gryffindor common room and hurried inside. Albus, James and Hugo had left but Lily was still there looking intently at the dancing flames. I was going to sit by her but I decided not to. She looked too peaceful, I didn't want to disturb her so I crept upstairs into my dormitory. I thought a lot about Scorpius Malfoy before eventually falling asleep.

At breakfast the next morning, Ellro dropped a parcel to me, just a parcel with no letter. I quickly got up from the table and ran to my room. I untied the neat bow and carefully unwrapped the neatly wrapped parcel. Inside was a deep blue chiffon dress. It had a sweetheart neckline and a full flowing skirt. Accompanying the dress was a silver chain with a single sapphire attached to it. At the bottom of the parcel was a small piece of paper with my mum's writing on it saying "Will write soon".  
>I tore my uniform off and tried on the dress. It looked beautiful and I started twirling around my bed laughing until Lily interrupted me. Most of the other girls would have raised their eyebrows and made fun of me, but Lily's eyes widened and she ran over to me shrieking. <p>

"Oh Roo! It's beautiful! It feels lovely, it suits you so well! Oh and the necklace too it matches and the bodice looks ama-"

"Lil! Calm down, it's just a dress"

"Oh but Rose, it's so lovely" She said looking me up and down.  
>I couldn't help blushing. She noticed this and laughed.<br>"Come on, you better change before any of the boys come back and make fun of you!"

"Good call" I said grimacing slightly before quickly changing back into my robes. Just as I finished there was a loud rapping on the door.

"Come in!" Lily and I trilled simultaneously. The door opened slowly and in came Hugo and James. They instantly flaked on my bed and started chatting.  
>"Where's Albus?" I said interrupting their conversation.<br>"I don't know. Probably in the library as usual" said Hugo laughing.  
>"I hope he isn't looking for Lily again," I said groaning.<br>Lily rolled her eyes but said nothing, she had stopped trying to prevent Albus from basically stalking her when she realised it was hopeless.


End file.
